lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood-elf Smith
|attack strength = 2-4 |alignment = |spawn = Elven smithy |alignment needed = +100 |buys = mithril nuggets, , , sticks, coal |sells = arrows, Wood-elven equipment, Wood-elven armour |added in = 23}} The Wood-elf smith is a trader that can be found in the smithies of the . Behaviour Similar to most trading NPCs, Wood-elf smiths will mind their own business and will not attack the player unless directly provoked, regardless of the player's alignment. If they are provoked, however, they will defend themselves using a bow. Trading Once your alignment is +100 or higher with the , the smith will consider trading with you. They sell the equipment, tools, and armour of the Wood-elves and will buy mithril nuggets; string; ; various ores, , and ; sticks; and coal - the more valuable the material, the more they'll pay you for it. Upon trading with a Wood-elf smith, the player earns the achievement "Woodland Forge". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player may purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your smith is giving you a good deal or not. Please note that each smith will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player may sell to this NPC. Use this table to find out if your smith is giving you a good deal or not. Please note that each smith will not have every item listed to buy. Smithing They are also capable to your weapons, armour and tools. Speechbank Friendly *Greetings, Person. What can I forge for you? *The smith-skill of my kin is amongst the greatest in these lands! *I have many mighty weapons that I can offer you! *No Orc-arrow may pierce the armour that I forge! *What do you need, mellon-nin? *No spawn of evil may stand against our bows and blades! *What can I get you, Person? *These are dark times, Person. The Evil has returned. We must defend our borders. It is my duty to provide my friends with weapons. *No Orc-blade can match the sharpness and might of my blades! *These times are dangerous. Many Orcs have been sighted on our borders... they must be driven away or else the Shadow shall win. *The foes of our kin shall tremble beneath the mighty blades that I forge! *Since the darkening of Khazad-dum, we have not received much new metal. We always require more. *The Evil has returned to Dol Guldur. My kin shall soon go to battle. I must prepare the weapons and armour. *I am always in need of more metals for my smith-work. I will reward you if you bring me some. *I have learnt much of the skills of forging and smithing in my thousands of years of walking in this world. Hostile *Be gone, foul scum of Dol Guldur! *You will get nothing from me, spawn of evil. *How dare you enter this fair woodland realm? Your doom shall be swift, Person. *I will give you nothing, scum! *You have no power here, servant of evil! *I would rather die than give you any of these weapons! *You will have nothing from me but your doom, Person! *Leave or face the wrath of my kin! *I will not allow you to taint my gleaming armour with your foul hands! *Go back to the pits from which you spawned, scum! *Leave this wood or face our wrath, Person. *I shall not allow evil to corrupt this land! Be gone! *Be gone or face the wrath of our kin! *Be gone from our lands, foul spawn of the Shadow! *You will meet your doom before you get any of my weapons! Neutral *I do not trade with any old stranger that passes by... *You will have to prove your allegiance to our kin if you wish to make use of our mighty blades, Person. *Your presence is still young in my mind. You have not yet proven yourself to our kin. *Only a true Elf-friend may wield our mighty weapons! *A Man has not entered this realm in many a year. You will have to prove yourself to the Elves if you wish to wield our weapons. *The smith-skill of my kin is full of ancient lore and skill... *The days are growing ever darker in the world around us, but in this fair realm we shall endure. *If you wish to wield our mighty weapons, you will have to do more for our kin. *The Evil has returned. *You are not yet worthy enough to be entrusted with our bows and blades. *No evil shall dare enter the Greenwood under the watch and protection of my kin. *War is brooding. I can feel it in the air. Soon, the Evil of Dol Guldur shall make war on our realm. *You must prove yourself to our kin if you wish to trade with me. *These are dark times, Person. I cannot simply trust any stranger that wanders into our realm. *I do not give out the mighty weapons of my forge to any stranger that passes by! Category:Elves Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Traders Category:Good Category:Blacksmith Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Wood-elves Category:Woodland Realm